Tenemos que hablar
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: Secuela del desaparecido lemmon "corrompiéndolo." ¿Quieren saber que pasó con esos dos después de esa tan temida frase...? A veces las últimas palabras, son sólo el principio del fin. (Beware of OC)


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes utilizadosa a continuación, con excepción de Drew, no me pertenecen. El uso de estos no es con fin lucrativo sino con el propósito de, you guessed it right… unleash the imagination!

Amable lector que te tomas la molestia de leer esta humilde y breve historia, la cual resulta ser producto de otra, pero un tanto subida de tono; (dado al contenido clasificación R.) por ende, aquí tu siempre amiga autora, decidió borrarla de la faz del mundo cibernético. No fuera a ser que su santa madre, por azares del destino, terminara leyendo semejante narrativa. ¡No obstante…! debido a que aquel final fue abierto, se me ocurrió jugar con las posibilidades que brindó aquella última frase que intercambiaron los personajes. Y es que en honor a la verdad, esta resulta ser solamente el principio del final…

* * *

**Tenemos que hablar**

**-**Tuve un sueño magnifico…

Su masculina voz rasposa, adormilada, rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación tenuemente iluminada por los primeros rayos de la mañana. Ella dejó de contemplar el techo blanco y centró sus ojos consternados en un mejor escenario. El semidiós que juraba ser un simple mortal, de esculpido torso enredado en las sábanas, las mismas que cubrían la desnudez de ambos.

-¿De qué se trataba?

Para toda respuesta, en un movimiento rápido Sagitario la envolvió en sus poderosos brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. Una vez que el femenino cuerpo de la joven estaba sobre él, respondió.

-Estabas en él…

Dijo con aire que a Drew se le antojó pícaro, tierno, e increíblemente seductor, al mismo tiempo que con su mano apartaba del rostro de la chica cabellos rebeldes que cubrían su rostro. Ella mordió su labio inferior, en un vano afán de controlarse; pero al esconder su rostro en el cuello del arquero, fue como si este le adivinara los pensamientos. Pensamientos que se remontaba a la noche anterior, noche ardiente, en la que habían dejado que su pasión se desenfrenara por primera vez. La mano de Aioros bajaba cautelosa y peligrosamente por su espalda, amenazando con retomar nuevamente lo de anoche. Ella acarició su cuello con sus labios, y se permitió perderse en su varonil aroma por sólo dos segundos.

-¡Prepararé el desayuno!

Y se levantó como resorte, impulsándose fuera de la cama, de él. Dejándolo confuso, pensando que ella no se sentía exactamente igual de encendida que el arquero. Eran excusas, claro. Si había algo que no quería hacer, era alejarse de Aioros; sin embargo, había recordado la llamada que había recibido momentos antes. Su futuro, su oportunidad. Ahora tenía algo muy importante que decirle, ya después tendrían tiempo para lo otro, si es que ella tenía suerte.

-¿Qué se te antoja?

Preguntó Drew, sacando ingredientes del refrigerador con manos prestas, más por la ansiedad que pretendía apaciguar y que ahora podía sentirla como nudo en su estómago.

-Lo que se me antojaba salió huyendo de la cama hace un minuto

Ella lo miró con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, sorprendida de esa respuesta tan ajena a él, que siempre era tan propio. ¿Estaba molesto? Y eso que aún no se enteraba. Aioros sonrió, despreocupado y risueño; total, no le quedaba más que resignarse que ya no habría acción en el dormitorio. Drew suspiró de alivio, y voló hacia la estufa con un montón de ingredientes.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Algo de café estaría bien –y Aioros obedeció, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetera puso el café, después encendió la radio situada junto a la cafetera a un volumen bajo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar conmigo? ¿Preparo el café, o preparo mi vida?

Un frasco de mermelada se estrelló en el suelo, Aioros dio un salto en su lugar por lo inesperado del sonido, y giró hacia Drew, quien de pronto parecía haber visto a un fantasma

-¿Qué has dicho? –dijo ella con los ojos aún más abiertos de lo normal-

-Es algo que escuché una vez… –respondió sin entender porque aquel comentario habría causado tal reacción en la chica- y me acordé al poner el café. Pensé que lo encontrarías gracioso. ¿Estás bien Drew? –ella asiento con una sonrisa débil- Creo que hoy estás más hiperactiva de lo común –sentenció juguetonamente- Déjame ir por algo para limpiar los vidrios.

-Lo sabe, debió haberse despertado y me escuchó hablando por teléfono. –se dijo nerviosa una vez que el arquero estaba fuera de la cocina- Aioros sabe que algo está pasando y ahora está aplicándome la psicología inversa. ¡Si, eso es! –sin convencerse así misma comenzó a dar vueltas por la amplia cocina, tal y como un león enjaulado, luego continuo con su soliloquio.- Ya está, de todas formas lo tenemos que hablar. ¿Y si no me entiende? ¡No, no Drew! No seas negativa, claro que va a entender pero, ¡¿Cómo se lo digo?!

-¿Cómo se lo dices a quién?

-¡Aioros! –soltó en un grito, y en esta ocasión la reportera pudo jurar, que estaba a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso. Dio un paso hacia adelante para aproximarse al santo, pero inmediatamente retrocedió al mismo lugar-

-Sabes, antes solías bailar muy bien –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios-

-¡Que gracioso!

Resopló sus flequillos y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el santo. Aioros arqueó una ceja y se acercó a ella, pero en lugar de aceptar su abrazo, Drew se sentó en la mesa.

-Drew, ¿qué ocurre?

La pregunta que ella temía. Por un lado estaba más que feliz de compartir aquella noticia, pero por otra parte existía ese miedo que la corroía internamente.

-Tenemos que hablar –Aioros asintió, súbitamente con rostro serio-

-Porque siento que…

"_En tus manos yo aprendí a beber agua__  
__fui gorrión que se quedó preso en tu jaula…"_

-¿Qué no estaba la radio apagada? –preguntó Drew, mirando la radio con sospecha, al igual que Aioros-

-No, yo la encendí. Aunque con el volumen más bajo… bueno eso no importa. Creo que lo que tienes que decirme es más importante.

-Me llamaron sobre el trabajo, me ofrecen una posición en una revista –soltó con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos. Aioros sonrió sinceramente, sabía lo que esta oportunidad significaba para ella-

-¡Esto es genial Drew, muchas felicidades! Esto quiere decir que…

"…_sin ti no pude volar en otro cielo,__  
__pero me dejaste solo__  
__confundido y olvidado…"_

-Esa radio debe estar averiada, ¿no? –Aioros se encogió de hombros-

-Supongo, Aioria me la dio en navidad. Pero no te distraigas, continua –retomó, emocionado- Te llamaron para ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo. ¡Y en una revista! Lo que siempre has deseado, es fantástico. ¿Podrás seguir trabajando en el periódico? –Drew negó con los ojos cerrados-

-No me sería posible aunque quisiera. El trabajo no es en Grecia…

-Ya veo. ¿Dónde…?

-América –los ojos azules del arquero se abrieron, revelando su sorpresa-

-Entonces…

"…_vete a volar a otro cielo__  
__y deja abierta tu jaula__…"_

-¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu radio?!

-Esta conversación es más importante como para preocuparte por eso, Drew.

-¡Es que me pone los nervios de punta! No me deja decirte completamente que…

"_Lo que un día fue, no se…"_

¡TRAS! La radio vuelva por los aires y se estrella contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Mi radio! ¿Ahora qué le voy a decir a Aioria cuando me pregunte por ella?

-Estúpida radio, lo siento. Te deberé una nueva, lo prometo –Sagitario negó con sonrisa triste, y acarició el rostro de la chica-

-¿Cuándo… te vas?

-Quieren entrevistarme lo más pronto posible. Tendría que tomar un vuelo mañana…

Un día era todo lo que tenían. Y por la reacción serena de Aioros, Drew ya sabía que las cartas estaban echadas. Ambos, tenían fecha de vencimiento. Cosa curiosa, si le hubieran preguntado antes, ella hubiera apostado que las cosas aún no terminarían ahí, porque sólo le había tomado seis meses al lado del arquero para sentir… eso que leía en las novelas, que veía y en las películas, y que decían que era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo… pero que claro está, no le podía ocurrir de esa forma a ella. Por qué… no hay certeza que te ayude a descifrar cuando es amor verdadero. Además, él no la había detenido, no se había opuesto…

-Te acompañaré al aeropuerto

Aunque ella hubiera preferido, para su propia sorpresa, que Aioros le acompañase a su nueva vida.. ¡Que tontería era siquiera considerarlo! ¿Por qué habría ella de separarlo del mundo que conocía, de sus amigos y su familia; sobretodo, cuando ya había estado apartado por tanto tiempo? Lo único que quedaba era aceptar que era el final.

XXX

-¿Estás segura de que te dejarán subir al avión?

Preguntó el león dorado, quien al igual que Milo, Saga y Shura, habían decidido ir al aeropuerto. Aunque Aioria iba más para darle apoyo moral a su hermano que otra cosa.

-Claro que si, me aseguré seis veces de revisar si traía los boletos.

-Pues sí, pero con esa pinta de terrorista que tienes, no me extrañaría que te nieguen la entrada.

-Aioria… -reprendió su mayor, y el león dorado sólo se encogió de hombros con rostro inocente-

-Tu vuelo ya está en la pantalla. Sala D3 –anunció Saga, al mismo tiempo que le daba cuidadosamente una de las maletas que le había ayudado a cargar. Ella le sonrió- Que tengas un buen viaje, ha sido un placer conocerte…

-¡Joder tío, no seais gilipollas! –interrumpió Shura, llamando la atención del grupo- os aseguro que esta no es la despedida. ¡Que va, a esta maja la habré de volver a ver! Si el amor no conoce fronteras –y le guiñó el ojo a la reportera, al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo al de Sagitario-

-¡Apoyo a Shura! –declaró Milo, con su efervescencia de siempre- Y por favor, Drew…

-¿Si?

-Si conoces a alguna modelo de Victoria´s Secret, dales mi número.

-¡Milo, tu no cambias!

Dijo ella con sonrisa nostálgica, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tal y como lo hizo con los demás... excepto con Aioria. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando ella le ofreció su mano, el atrajo hacia él y le dio un abrazo sincero.

-Aioria, tienes los ojos vidriosos. –Milo reprimió un grito ahogado- Uuuh ¿Quieres llorar?

-¡Tu vas a querer llorar cuando acabe contigo! -los demás soltaron una carcajada que relajó el ambiente por un momento- Para su información, cuando se tiene una emoción abrumadora, como la dicha que siento yo de deshacerme por fin de la corrompe hermanos.

-Ya decía yo… -murmuró Drew resignada, Aioros entornó los ojos al cielo, negando con la cabeza-

-Oigan, les invito un café, vamos muchachos –Saga tenía claras intenciones de dejar solos al arquero y la reportera-

-Saga, yo aquí me...

-¡Que vengas, dije! –y el de géminis se llevó al león dorado prácticamente a rastras-

-Gracias por venir a acompañarme. Aunque sabes que odio las despedidas

-Lo sé –respondió serenamente el arquero- espero tengas mucho éxito en tu trabajo –ella no respondió, sólo agachó la cabeza, un maremoto de emociones se le venían encima. Aioros lo notó enseguida, y sintió que la realidad de la despedida lo golpeaba en ese momento. Por eso no pudo más que envolverla en sus brazos, en un agarre desesperado- Ven

-Aioros, quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

Atrapada por el tibio agarre del Sagitario, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocadamente. Justo como sentía su propio corazón latiendo de sólo pensar que habría de decirle esas palabras

-Te…

Pero antes que dijera nada, Aioros apresó sus labios con los suyos. En un beso desesperado, tierno, como si pudiera transmitirle todo su amor con ese gesto. Ella correspondió, con la misma pasión como la de aquel que sabe que es la última vez. La misma llama de la primera vez, aquella ocasión en el templo de Sagitario. No se había apagado, no podía acabarse ahí. Aunque el destino sentenciaba otra cosa.

-Te extrañaré

-Y yo a ti. Quizás podríamos intentar…

Aioros cerró los ojos, se interrumpió así mismo. Recordó aquella necia canción en la radio que no los dejaba conversar, ¿qué decía? Lo que un día fue, no será. Tal vez era una señal, tal vez hasta ahí quedaba su historia. ¿Para qué hacerlo aún más difícil? Lo único seguro era que tenía que dejarla ir sin interponerse en sus sueños.

-¿Intentar qué? –preguntó sin esconder la ilusión de sus ojos-

-No me hagas caso –y le sonrió, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a ella- Vamos, tienes que darte prisa o te dejará el avión.

La reportera apretó los labios, en un intento por contenerse, asintió enérgicamente… y dio media vuelta. Sin más, sin voltear una sola vez hacia atrás, para no darse cuenta que Aioros nunca dejó de verla marcharse, ella se fue.

-¡Y si vuelves no respondo! –amenazó un león dorado que sabrá Dios de donde había salido, eso sí, una vez que la reportera ya no podía escucharle-

-¡Gato, deja de empeorar las cosas! –ese era el de escorpio, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al de la quinta casa- ¿No ves que Aioros sufre en silencio, qué te pasa?

-¡Una indignación grandísima, eso es lo que me pasa! Y por mi hermano precisamente es que la siente, es que como se atrevió a dejarlo

-Que no lo dejó, necio

-¡A Aioros… Aioros!

Aioria estaba demasiado perplejo como para escuchar algo que no fuera su propia voz; de cualquier manera, Aioros sólo escuchaba una cacofonía, estaba absorto viendo como despegaba el avión, como se iba ella. Sus puños se apretaron al recordarse como no la había detenido, que no había intentado luchar por ella. Pero el avión ya había despegado.

XXX

De habérselo pedido, ella se hubiera quedado. Ahora lo sabía, pero claro, ya era tarde. De haber habido una palabra, una señal… pero no. La reportera se convenció así misma que las cosas que ocurren en la vida suceden porque así está escrito. Quiso distraer ese dolor que parecía perforarle el corazón, y miró por una última vez al aeropuerto donde el arquero estaba. Decidió que ahí se cerraba un capítulo de su vida, uno en el que había pensado que había encontrado al amor de su vida, pero que en realidad había sido sólo una mala pasada, una ilusión causada por el destino.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió el libro que llevaba consigo, no pudo más que quedarse helada, porque quizás, sólo quizás, eso sería lo que terminaría ocurriéndole a ambos…

_**Puedes irte y no importa, pues te quedas conmigo  
como queda un perfume donde había una flor.  
Tú sabes que te quiero, pero no te lo digo;  
y yo sé que eres mía, sin ser mío tu amor.**_

_**La vida nos acerca y la vez nos separa,  
como el día y la noche en el amanecer...  
Mi corazón sediento ansía tu agua clara,  
pero es un agua ajena que no debo beber...**_

_**Por eso puedes irte, porque, aunque no te sigo,  
nunca te vas del todo, como una cicatriz;  
y mi alma es como un surco cuando se corta el trigo,  
pues al perder la espiga retiene la raíz.**_

_**Tu amor es como un río, que parece más hondo,  
inexplicablemente, cuando el agua se va.  
Y yo estoy en la orilla, pero mirando al fondo,  
pues tu amor y la muerte tienen un más allá.**_

_**Para un deseo así, toda la vida es poca;  
toda la vida es poca para un ensueno así...  
Pensando en ti, esta noche, yo besaré otra boca;  
y tú estarás con otro... ! ¡pero pensando en mí!**_

* * *

_¡Tarán!_

_Si has llegado al final de esta historia, sin querer vomitar tus víceras, o sufrir un coma diabético, ¡te felicito, mi querido lector! _

_Ahora, lo que tu humilde servidora apreciaría desmedidamente, es que dejaras tu comentario. Y que de paso me permitieras recomendarte el fic** "The Boys of the Kido´s Mansion"** el cual le pertenece a mi talentosa amiga Silentforce666. Es super ameno y de lo más chistoso, un manjar para la imaginación. Además, cabe mencionar que en ese fic se reencuentran ciertas personas. ¡Jojo!_

_Uuuuuhh. Pues bien, me despido, ¡ciao!_


End file.
